


Hunter of the Hunted

by pr1ncecorgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hunter AU, furry au, mentions of blood warning /, monster au, rei sakuma's castle is just furrycon he runs furry con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncecorgi/pseuds/pr1ncecorgi
Summary: sooo i made this for fun based on a hunter au verse i have on my nito roleplay blog. so uhhhh, enjoy pwease. this is my first time writing a fic since i was like 11 so hopefully it's good??





	Hunter of the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i made this for fun based on a hunter au verse i have on my nito roleplay blog. so uhhhh, enjoy pwease. this is my first time writing a fic since i was like 11 so hopefully it's good??

Branches and dead leaves crunched underneath the blonde boy’s feet as he walked through the creepy woods, keeping his dark red cloak wrapped around himself to keep the wind from chilling him to the bone. He was used to such conditions, of course, being in many places like this before, but such a thing only added to the creep factor of the place he was coming upon.

His guild had gotten an anonymous tip of the dreadful vampire’s whereabouts, a creature that had alluded not only several hunters’ grasps but even the Royal Cleric Eichi Tenshouin. But Nito’s guild, the place he called his home for a while now, had been lucky enough to be visited by the Royal Cleric himself, of which he assigned their guild a difficult task: bring in the head of the vampire king known as Rei Sakuma. “He has dodged our grasp for far too long, and the fact that he still lives is frankly an eyesore to me.” Nito had overheard the blonde man speak to his leader through the wooden door. “He must be caught, killed, and his head hung on my wall.” He then heard the cleric laugh, a dry sort of laughter, and his leader laugh along with him (albeit a bit nervously).

It took many months, almost a year in fact, before all their digging bore any sort of fruit. Though it was simply rumors, there was talk of a pair of kitsune twins that liked to cause mischief in a certain town, but whenever they were chased off they always returned to the woods. One could assume that they simply lived in the woods like animals, but a villager had heard them speak about how ‘the dreaded vampire king would come to haunt them’ when one of the twins had gotten a stone thrown at them, injuring them in the process (‘Serves them right!’ Nito had said when he heard the story). At that moment, something seemed to click, and the guild grasped onto that rumor like it was their only hope.

Now we come back to the present, as the young but experienced hunter of the guild, Nito Nazuna, trekked through the woods in search of a home, a castle, anything that he could find. And oh, did he find something.

Sitting deep in the woods was a decrepit, old castle, seemingly falling apart from the look of the outside. The plants around it were all dead, the stone masonry chipping and falling apart. One would assume immediately that it was simply abandoned, but Nito had a sneaking suspicion that it was more than meets the eye. Gripping his knives that were attached to his belt on each side of his hips, his best weapons, he took in a breath before walking up to the front double doors. It seemed as old and moldy as the rest of the property, but something tipped Nito off. Footsteps in the dust and dirt that collected on the front stoop, indicating that someone-- or something-- had entered here previously, if not only a little while ago. Nito smiled; had he possibly found it through sheer luck?

He unsheathed his knives, two red and silver blades with strings attached to the handles, and gripped them hard in his hands. He had made sure to douse them in holy water before setting out into these woods, and even had them blessed by the priest. He had also collected several oak wood stakes in case his knives didn’t work, of which he would be able to stab the vampire in the heart with. He was more than ready to take on this challenge.

Taking in a breath, exhaling, he gathered his courage and raised his foot, kicking the old wooden doors open. It was surprisingly easy, given how large it was, and Nito quickly stepped inside. He looked around; it was dark, but the light of the setting sun coming through the door was giving a bit of visibility to everything. He could see little decorations, but what was there was fancy and well kept. The vases that sat on small tables shined in the light, no dust settled upon them as if someone made sure to wipe them clean daily. The drapes that covered each window also seemed relatively in good condition, and they were covering each and every single window that he could see. If he recalled, vampires were weak to sunlight, right?

Suddenly, the double doors slammed shut, causing Nito to jump a bit and get into a defensive stance. Candles that he hadn’t noticed before seemed to light up like magic all around him, creating some sort of light in the dimly lit front room. It was enough to spot a lone figure standing tall on the stairway, though silhouetted like a shadow from the dim light. Nito’s eyes narrowed as he stared upon the figure, and boldly he shouted, “Are you the vampire king?!” The figure seemed to chuckle, as if Nito had said something amusing, and started to descend the stairs into the light, revealing them to be a young man.

He seemed young, about Nito’s age actually, but tall. His skin was pale as the snow, almost blueish in color really, but his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were fierce, red like the rose, or rather, like blood seeping from an open wound. His hair was curly and wild, sitting atop his shoulders, and black like a raven’s feathers. He was dressed to the nines in dark clothing, fancy enough for a monarch. And looking closer, Nito could see two small fangs poking out over his lower lip.

“Must you be so loud?” the vampire groaned, a yawn escaping his lips. In his hand, Nito noticed, was a bunch of rope, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was planning on doing with that. Nito frowned, and stood as tall as he could with his short stature. He pointed a knife at the other. “I am the hunter, Little Red, and I have come to kill you and take your head!” He shouted once again, but this statement only seemed to make the vampire chuckle once again with an amused smile. “Ah, so it seems.” The vampire said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He seemed to hold the rope with both hands now, uncoiling it and grasping it tightly. “How about a deal? If you give up now, I’ll go easy on you.”

Such words seemed to anger Nito, his pretty red eyes widening and his teeth clenching. But he seems to shrink away, or rather get closer to the ground. “Sorry, but giving up isn’t in my name!” He cried, when suddenly he began sprinting towards the other with surprising speed. He rolled and then slid towards the other across the ground, taking out his legs first. The vampire fell to the floor, and Nito quickly turned around and tackled him. He pinned him to the ground, pointing the knife’s sharp side towards the monster’s throat. A toothy grin was spread across the blonde boy’s face as he realized he had won. “Any last words before I chop off your head?” He asked. The vampire stared at him with a bored expression, of which really seemed to piss Nito off, before smiling and saying, “Just two…. You lose.”

Suddenly, the man’s body seemed to melt away like an illusion into many bats, circling Nito with ferocity. Nito stood up, trying to swipe at them with his knives, but more seemed to come. They bombarded him, poking at him and grabbing his hair. He let out a scream, curse words, insults, and tried to get them off by flailing about. The world seemed to spin around him, and he hadn’t noticed he had dropped his knives. The bats seemed to pin him to the ground, and once he was down the man returned to his original form, this time sitting on top of Nito instead of the other way around. With the hunter down, the man began tying Nito’s wrists together so that he couldn’t move. Nito began to thrash about and struggle, screaming at him to ‘get the hell off!’ “Stop struggling.” the vampire sighed. “You’re making it hard to tie you up, you know?”

Soon, the man finished, and Nito was subdued like a tied hog. He lay on the ground, glaring up at the vampire with a cold expression. The vampire sighed and snapped his fingers, obviously ignoring the other’s glares. Nito heard movement coming from up the stairs, and strained his neck trying to see. Another figure emerged, a little shorter than the vampire but a bit more muscular. As he walked into the light, Nito spotted two furry ears atop the stranger’s head, and a fluffy tail sprouting from behind. A werewolf? “Ah! Whad’ya want, ya vampire bastard? Can’t ya see I’m tryin’ to sleep?” the man yelled at the vampire king, to which the ‘vampire bastard’ only seemed to smile at the other. “Take this one downstairs.” He pointed a long finger at the other. “Hah?! Carry himself yourself!” the werewolf cried, but he already seemed to be picking up Nito’s body with ease, hoisting him on his shoulder. “Let me go!! You’ll pay for this!!” Nito thrashed about, trying to get the werewolf to drop him, but he only seemed to hold on tighter. “Stop your squirmin’, you brat! God! “ The werewolf barked, but Nito persisted. The vampire sighed, approaching Nito, and tied a gag around his mouth so that he couldn’t speak. “There. Now, take him down to the cells, Doggie.” The vampire said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be down soon, keep an eye on him until I return.” The werewolf seemed to huff, but did as he was told, and began walking away. “Mmph! MMMMPH!!” Nito tried to shout, but with the gag in his mouth he couldn’t speak a thing. Thus, he watched as his surroundings disappeared into darkness, the vampire falling out of his grasp.


End file.
